Wii Cheat
by Torchwood-Babe
Summary: The Cullen are stuck at home because of the hot sunny weather, thats when Emmett remembers the Wii, lots and lots of cheating. T for safety.
1. Carlisle V Emmett

**This is a bit random but I hope you like it.**

**Please Read and Review and don't forget to be nice.**

Carlisle's POV

It was a hot sunny day the sun was beating down and we were all bored out of our brains.

Me and Esme sat on the sofa in the living room fighting the urge to start kissing in front of are kids.

Suddenly Emmett jumped up, his face had lost it's bored, fed up look.

Out the corner of my eye I could see Edward put his head in his hands.

I became worried about what Emmett's _idea_ might be. As I remembered some of Emmett's less than effective ideas.

"Lets play on the Wii." Emmett said happy.

I had to admit it was one of Emmett's better plans.

"Do you remember what happened last time we played on the Wii?" Edward asked as he looked at me as through I had been the one to voice the idea.

I of course did remember it had involved four vases, a smashed TV, two squished Wii remotes, at least six holes in the ceiling and a hell of a lot of cheating.

Emmett looked from me to Edward than back again. I looked at Edward and Edward groaned.

This seemed to be all they'd bin waiting for because Emmett and Rose were already setting the Wii up.

"What game are we going to play?" Esme asked at my side.

Emmett didn't answer just held up the game so we could all see, it was Mario Cart. One of the easiest games to cheat on all you had to do was distract the other person. Plus Edward couldn't cheat on this one, in fact he wasn't very good at it, but I didn't know if that had more to do with Emmett sick mind than skill.

I heard my phone go off and left the room, it was a call from work to say I had tomorrow off as well if I wanted it, I excepted it gratefully and hung up.

"Carlisle your going first with Emmett." Rose called out to me.

"Yeah, ok." I answered her. Only to hear Emmett ask me. "Can I choose your character?"

I groaned knowing full well whatever I answered he would choose it.

I went back into the living room just as Emmett was choosing the first track.

I picked up the Wii remote and we started to play, only to find as soon as we started which character he had chosen for me. Princess Peach.

He was soon choosing the second track, he was in a bit of a mood because I had beaten him easily.

I didn't need to be Edward to know he was going to cheat this race.

I found out what he was going to do after I overtook him and pushed him off the edge.

"OI! Princess, that's not fair!" I groaned trying not to let his new nickname for me keep me from thrashing him.

"Princess!" He yelled again as his part of the screen went black, I hadn't even been near him that time.

"Hey that's my line!" Esme said as we all watched Emmett come in at twelfth place.

He, Edward and Jasper all snorted and Rose and Alice grinned.

I picked up the nearest thing to me and threw it at her, unfortunately it happened to be Jacob.

"Catch meeee!" He called as he went soaring towards her.

She didn't have enough time to get out of the way before he hit her and they both went crashing through the window and landed in the Rose bushes.

We stood at the window and watched them try to get up.

"That's actually quite hot!"

"Bella!" We yelled together staring at her. Well everyone except Esme and Jacob who had given up trying to disentangle themselves.

Esme lay her head back on the ground. " It could of at least bin Seth!"


	2. Carlisle V Rosalie

**Ok next chapter I hope you liked the last one and this one.**

We soon went back to the Wii in which I beat Emmett, he hadn't even won one game.

"Winner stays on." I heard Jasper say from behind me. Rose got up from the sofa and took the remote from Emmett.

She picked the first race and we started to play it was almost a repeat of my first race with Emmett. I won easily and she began to glare at me.

Emmett and Jasper started trying to put me off, Jasper started messing up my emotions, but I did my best to stay focused on the track I really didn't want to give my children the satisfaction of beating me.

Emmett started taking really loudly about things they really shouldn't, one of the topics he was almost yelling about was my ass.

I few times when he was talking about this I nearly did fall off the track, but I never really did.

I was almost at the end of the second race when, Emmett gave up on trying to distract me by talking about my sex life and suddenly he was behind me.

I almost jumped and out the corner of my eye I could see Edward grinning. I groaned inwardly.

Next thing I knew I was being help in the air, with Emmett's arms around my waist. Jasper, Alice and Edward were all laughing.

"Emmett put me DOWN!" I yelled at him.

Of course he didn't. "Emmett put me down NOW!" I shouted again.

"Why should I?" He said in a sing song voice.

"Because I'm worried about were your hands going!" I yelled again.

Edward fell about laughing, Jasper only moments behind as he spotted Emmett's hand a little to close to my privet area to be comfortable.

He released what I meant just as Rose finished the race and I came in 12 (all thanks to Emmett.)

He dropped me to the floor where I landed on my bum. It would of hurt if I was human.

I was about to have a go at Emmett, but Rose got there first. She gave him a long glare.

"What's she angry about?" Bella asked. I knew like me she was thinking that it couldn't have been the cheating.

Edwards grin got even bigger. "Just how close Emmett's hands were." They all fell about laughing again.

The only one who weren't laughing were me, Emmett and Rose, but Rose's glare was soon giving was to a grin and I knew mine was mirroring it. The look on Emmett's face was priceless!


	3. Rosalie V Edward

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while it's just that I've had a lot to do. Right I think this is going to be the last chapter but maybe not, please let me know if you want anything else to happen and I'll see what I can do.**

Rose won after that and Edward took over, Emmett had an evil grin on his face.

"Emmett, if you even dare…I promise you I will tell this whole family all your secrets!" Edward warned loudly. Everyone suddenly became interested.

Emmett just shrugged, "they probably know them all already."

"Yeah and we're hardly about to miss a chance and making you look stupid since this is one of the only games you can lose at!" Jasper grinned evilly at Edward as he spoke.

"Don't you dare." Edward said again this time me looked ready to kill.

I looked at Jasper, my eyes asking to be let in on the whole thing. I mean this could be the only chance I got to Edward lose in the next hundred years, give or take a few.

"Right well when Edward starts playing, we're all going to think of, like lets say what we all did last night or something a long those lines." Jasper said in a rush before Edward could interrupt him.

I grinned, "Your on!"

I started to let my mind wonder back to last night when me and Esme had had sex. It had been wonderful as ever, I didn't think I would ever get over how beautiful she was, as I pictured my wife, naked in front of me, I suddenly noticed Edward fall off the track, it was an easy corner and almost impossible to mess up on.

Out the corner of my eye I could see Alice laughing her head off at Edwards face and what everyone's thoughts were going to make Edward do next. I also guessed she was thinking of Jasper and went back to picturing my Esme.

I began to cast my mind back to what had happened two nights ago in the woods and I smiled to myself at the memory.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Edward yelling at me. "Carlisle, please she's my mother, don't!"

Jasper gave me the thumbs up and Emmett mouthed 'what were you thinking about' I just tapped my nose secretly just to annoy him and went back to reminiscing.

By the end of the first race, Edward had been lapped twice by everybody and he wasn't in a good mood. Emmett had fallen off the sofa he was laughing so hard, which wasn't easy for a vampire.

Jasper was also on the floor from laughing so hard but that was because he couldn't stand up, not falling off something.

The next three races went much the same way, I was surprised at how easy it was to think of these things in front of Edward.

In the end he hadn't scored a single point and Rose had come first, getting top score.

Emmett looked at us all, a grin splitting his face, I inwardly groaned. I wasn't going to like this.

I was proved right as Emmett opened his mouth and said. "Lets play Just Dance!"


	4. Lets Dance

**Again sorry, but I wasn't sure what to write. This is going to be the last chapter.**

**Carlisle's POV**

We were unable to stop Emmett changing the games over, I had a feeling I wasn't the only one worrying about this game. That was how we'd got into such a mess last time and the time before that I'd thought the house was going to come down.

I found myself taking the controller from Emmett's hands, I looked over at Jasper to see he had the other. This was different, I began to worry a little more now. If Emmett wasn't playing the first game then what was he doing!

I mentally asked Edward this question and wasn't at all happy about the teasing grin I got in return. I knew this wasn't going to end well when I saw Alice's eyes go wide with shock at, what was a guess, Emmett's plan!

Jasper nodded at me and me stood up and positioned ourselves for are dance. I really didn't like this game and I wasn't the only one Jasper hated it to, which was probably why Emmett had chosen us to play it.

I was still wondering what Emmett had planned for us as we began to play.

Well by half way through it was almost impossible for me and Jasper to dance. If I'd been human I'd have been holding my sides in pain and crying. We'd both ended up on the floor (I still wasn't completely sure how we got there) faces in the floor, trying something, anything to stop ourselves laughing.

It took as I whole 10 minutes to clam down enough to play again. The dance was chosen and we began, we'd hardly started when I felt a huge slap on the arse.

Me and Jasper stopped, stared at each other and turned round to face Emmett, I had to say I was surprised to that I could only hear Edward and Bella laughing.

Much to my surprise Emmett wasn't behind us. In fact no one was. But I could hear the sounds upstairs of Esme, Alice and Rose chasing Emmett all over the house.

Jasper moved his head slightly, I grinned as we set off after them.

Chasing Emmett round the house was much, much more fun than the Wii I was disappointed I hadn't thought of it before.

There really was only one problem with it…

…Nothing was safe!


End file.
